Blinded by the Whitelighter
Episode Information First Airdate: January 25, 2001 Episode number 55 Episode 3.11 Written by: Nell Scovell Directed by: David Straiton Guest Stars: Audrey Wasilewski (Natalie) Steve Valentine (Eames) Keith Diamond (Reece Davidson) Camille Langfield (Vivian) Graham Shiels (Darklighter) La'shan Anderson (Witch) Bold text Episode Summary The Charmed Ones have to face a powerful warlock named Eames. The episode starts with Phoebe meeting with Inspector Reece about Cole's whereabouts, whilst Pruye mixes her a potion to test if he is a demon or not. Meanwhile, Piper is even more annoyed when Leo's Whitelighter friend, Natalie, comes for their help and seems to know more about Leo thsn she does. In addition, her bossy and negative attitude doesn't wash well with the sister. SHe tells them Eames has killed her most powerful charge and taken her pwoer of deflection, along with the other stolen powers of cloning and transmogrification. After Phoebe has a vision of Eames killing a witch witch, they confront him but are hoodwinked by his cloning and deflection powers. He kills what turns out to be a Darklighter, not a male witch, and tskes his crossbow (that kills Whitelighters). Natalie thinks Leo's love for Piper is stopping him from doing his job, so she temporarily takes over as the Charmed Ones Whitelighter via Leo's request. She trains them to fight Eames and avoid his powers. They write a vanquishing spell and use Natalie as bait (he wants a Whitelighter's power to orb "Up There" so he can kill all Whitelighters, leaving all witches without guidance and protection). They retrieve the cross bow from him to prevent him from doing so. However, its turns out the crossbow is actually transmogrificated, he untransforms in the Manor, defelcts the sisters' powers and disappears with Natalie. He soon kills her and takes away her powers, orbs "Up There" and meets the Charmed Ones. They knock him over and use the power of three spell to kill him. Leo is reinstratede and reveal that Piper and he have been given permission to marry from the Elders. Notes * Phoebe says it would be hard to kill Eames as he has a lot of powers to counter-act. This must mean that vanquishing a demon/warlock must be harder the more powers a demon has. * Whitelighters have staff meetings with mandatory attendance, unless a charge is in need. * Whitelighter Healing is restricted to magical attacks. * Whitelighters have their own language. * Witches must keep their Book of Shadows in a sacred and protected spot. * Whitelighters are not supposed to eat on the job. * Inspector Davidson is not a demon. * Whiteligher rules say that you have to wear robes when Up There. * Whitelighter rules say that a charge's call take precedence. Book of Shadows :'' Deflection: The power of deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of Darkness.'' :'' Eames :10 years ago Eames murdered a witch in Glasgow, :And stole her power of cloning. :Eames also killed a witch in Kenya in 1989, :And stole her power of transmogrification. Powers * Leo / Heals / Piper's Finger / Manor Kitchen * Eames / Fire Ball / Witch / Alley * Witch / Deflection / Fire Ball / Alley * Eames / Fire Ball / Witch / Alley * Witch / Deflection / Fire Ball / Alley * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Alley * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Alley * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Alley * Cloning is the ability to duplicate oneself but can't be sustained for long periods of times. * Prue / TK / Pages of the Book of Shadows / Manor Conservatory *** * Transmogrification is the ability to change ones shape or form. * Piper / Freezes / Natalie / Manor Conservatory * Piper / Unfreezes / Natalie / Manor * "If you wanna freeze me in bed for your own personal pleasures..." Leo said to Piper. * Phoebe / Premonition / Athame / Manor Conservatory * Eames / Fire Ball / Darklighter / Premonition * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor Conservatory * Prue / TK / Eames / Warehouse * Piper / Freeze / Eames / Warehouse * Eames / Deflection / Freeze / Warehouse * Eames / Cloning / Himself / Warehouse * Darklighter / Orbs / Himself / Warehouse * Darklighter / Materialize / Crossbow / Warehouse * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Warehouse * Piper / Freeze / Darklighter / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Eames / Fire Ball / Darklighter / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Eames / Blinks / Himself / Warehouse * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Up There * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Phoebe's Room * Leo feels the pain of his charge. * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Natalie / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor :Last Episode: We All Scream for Ice Cream :Next Episode: Wrestling With Demons